


When total opposites attract

by kinky_fucker



Series: I like my pairings rare [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, Crying, Cuz Cersei's pissed, Developing Relationship, Drunk Cersei Lannister, Drunk Robert, Drunken Flirting, Everyone's 18+, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language, Minor Bronn/Lollys, Name-Calling, One Shot, POV Cersei Lannister, Rare Pairings, Soft Tormund Giantsbane, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships, Vodka, beer pong, consent talk, drink responsibly, drink spilling, for plot reasons, frat party, oh robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_fucker/pseuds/kinky_fucker
Summary: Robert is drunk and rather openly cheats on Cersei. She runs off and the most unlikely of people goes to comfort her;Tormund.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Tormund Giantsbane
Series: I like my pairings rare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When total opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for these two came to mind and low and behold no tag for them. Time to fill the gap in the market!
> 
> Enjoy the fluff ^_^

It’s a house party, it’s supposed to be fun! But her dumbass frat boyfriend had ruined it all. He shows up, having already been pre-drinking, already makes a scene by announcing his arrival louder than the music. As he does this, he completely forgets that she’s standing right there but she skulks off before anyone notices. She meets up with some girls from her sorority but boys soon whisk them off to flirt and make out. Even Lollys, a fat and stupid cow, had gotten the attention of someone. Bronn, a notorious flirt, had whisked her off to chill with some of his mates and Lollys was more than happy to receive the attention. This left Cersei alone to nurse her red wine in a tacky plastic cup while she watched from the side lines. 

A game of beer pong was happening in the middle. Robert was, of course, playing and drinking even as he was winning. They let out a round of cheers every time they...scored a point or whatever. Cersei didn’t know the rules and she didn’t care to learn them. There were two kegs on opposite sides of the room. One was controlled by Bronn and his mates. The other was surrounded by the Stark Brothers. The oldest, Brandon, was being hyped up by the youngest, Benjen. Sensible and quiet middle child, Eddard, was sipping on his drink. She suspected it was just water or maybe a coke. Beside them were the Tully sisters, Lysa and Catelyn. Their brother, Edmure, was playing beer pong with Robert. A short and slight man was chatting to the sisters. Cersei believed he’s called...Petyr? People parted and she saw the silver mockingbird pin attached to his jacket collar. Yep, it was Baelish.

Some time goes by and she swears the music is just looping as all the songs sound the same. They don’t even have a DJ, it’s just someone’s phone plugged into rather shitty speakers. She’d finished her third cup of red wine and feels she needs something stronger. She wanders over to the nearest keg, past the pong table but Robert doesn’t even glance in her direction. Bronn is still teasing Lollys, her fat face flushed from the alcohol and the flirting. Cersei rolled her eyes slightly which earned her a glare from Bronn.

“What’s in the keg?” She asked, tapping it.

“Vodka,” Scarred Sandor replied. 

“Fill me up then,” she said, putting her empty cup to the tap thingy. He complied. She then downed it and refilled it. After doing this three times in quick succession, another boy spoke up.

“You should pace yourself or you’ll have a nasty hangover,” he advised. He was tall, they all bloody were, and his blue eye sparkled with concern. She waved him off with a muttered ‘whatever’ and turned to see what her dumbass boyfriend was up to. He had just won another game of beer pong and was completely shit faced at this point. He roars with laughter and his team join in. Some girls were hanging around the table and cooed over the boys whilst flaunting their bodies. Cersei was just taking another swig when Robert turned and planted his face in the nearest set of tits. They belonged to a girl called Bessy. An appropriate name considering she was a fat cow with massive udders to match. Cersei choked slightly but what came next was even worse. Robert began to motorboat the udders, Bessy squealing with delight as all of the beer pong lads cheered them on. Cersei spat out her small mouthful of vodka and felt her face start to flush. Seeing red, she stormed over to them.

“You fucking prick, Robert Baratheon!” She screamed, catching his attention just in time for the rest of her drink to be thrown in his face. The resulting chaos allowed her to make a hasty exit. She ran past people on her way to the backdoor, her drunken state and high heels slowing her down slightly.

* * *

She wrenched the door open and slammed it behind her as she took deep, ragged breaths. The night air was cool against her burning cheeks and she descended the patio steps to collapse onto a bench. She held her head in her hands, just trying to keep it together. 

The door opened and closed a minute or so later, footsteps approaching. “Cersei?” A boy called out.

“Piss off!” She snarled, turning and bearing her teeth with as much fury as she could muster. She was met with a soft expression from the same boy who had been concerned earlier. “I don’t want to talk to or see anyone,” she said, initial fury evaporating. 

He nodded. “I understand. I needed a breath of fresh air myself.” She turned away again and he stood off to the side, just on the edge of her peripheral vision. They lingered in silence, the faint noise of the party and the night time breeze the only things to break the silence. It turned colder and the breeze grew harsher. Cersei’s dress was thin, sleeveless, and on the shorter side. Goosebumps rippled across her flesh and she rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up, shivering as she stared off into the garden. A fur coat, miles too large for her, was draped over her and she looked up to see the boy beside her. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her, the coat evidently his. 

“Thank you,” she said.

His smile widened and he gestured to the empty space beside her. “May I sit?” She nodded and he settled on the bench, giving her room. 

“Your name escapes me,” she admitted. 

“I’m Tormund,” he replied. Automatically, she extended a hand for him to shake. He chuckled, amused by this reaction, and cradled her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. His facial hair tickled her and his hands were really warm. A little colour tinged her cheeks and, once he let go of her hand, she wrapped his coat around her. The fur tickled her neck in the same way she imagined his short beard doing so. “Do you want to talk about anything?” He asked, politely indirect.

She scoffed. “If you don’t know what Robert’s like, especially drunk, you’re an idiot.”

“The only idiot here is him. He shouldn’t disrespect you like that.”

“I know, she sighed, hanging her head in shame. 

“How is your relationship with him in broader terms?”

 _“What_ relationship?”

“Then why stay with him?”

“Are you telling me to break up with him?”

“I think you should reflect on your relationship and think hard about whether you want to try to make it work or leave to find someone more compatible.”

She was stunned by how logical and simple it all seemed. Who knew a random drunk guy at a frat party could have such wisdom. “Thanks,” she whispered. Tears began to well up in eyes and she tried to stop them from spilling but they ran down her cheeks all the same. And once the first fell, the damn was broken and she began to sob. Tormund’s large hand gently rubbed her back, soothing her as she cried. He said not a word to tell her to stop nor did she feel a judgemental stare boring into the side of her head. She seemed to cry forever and he never once stopped rubbing her back. 

When the tears finally ran out, she sat up and sniffed. Her red and slightly puffy eyes met him and he extended his arms as an invitation for a hug. She took it, gratefully sinking into his arms. His body was also pleasantly warm and she curled up close to steal his natural heat. He laughed at this, the sound rumbling through his firm chest. She pulled back slightly, meeting his eyes. They really were the most beautiful blue. As she leant in to kiss him, a hand stopped her.

“You’re drunk and emotionally vulnerable, it wouldn’t be right,” he said.

“Okay.” Cersei sat back, feeling the slight sting of rejection. Tormund rifled around in his trouser pockets, finding a scrap piece of paper and a Bic pen. He scribbled down something on the paper before handing it to her.

“My number and Instagram,” he told her. “For when you’re sober.”

She pecked him on the cheek. “How sweet.” She then settled beside him, folding the paper up to store it in her phone case. 

“Does this make me your saviour?” He teased, wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

This drew a laugh and a smile from her. “We’ll see.” 

  
  


The night may have started off shit, and her boyfriend was still a prick, but maybe things weren’t so bad for Cersei Lannister.


End file.
